


Bad Dates With the Nogitsune: Lydia Martin - Tindr Kisses

by FiccinDylan



Series: Bad Dates With the Nogitsune [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Humor, M/M, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune!Stiles, bad dates with the nogitsune, dark!stiles, dark!stydia, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Stiles was exercised from the Nogitsune, Noggy's felt like something was missing.  He couldn't stand the frenetic energy always bouncing around in him, but now that it was gone he felt a little empty.  </p><p>Browsing on Tindr he sees a familiar face:  Lydia Martin.</p><p>This is a series of shorts featuring the Nogitsune going on dates with various people from Beacon Hills.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dates With the Nogitsune: Lydia Martin - Tindr Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [FiccinDylan](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> IDEK.

“You look really nice.” Dark!Stiles said as he pulled the chair for Lydia.  He’d gotten them an exclusive table at the nicest restaurant in Beacon Hills, which was surprisingly saying a lot.  Beacon Hills was swept up in the Epicurean craze and weekly had celebrity chefs taking over its restaurants. Tonight Macaulay’s was turned into Home Alone: a Rocco Dispirito pop-up downtown. Lydia mentioned over their chat that she’d like to go.  

“It’s super private and exclusive and those are two things I really admire. Privacy and exclusivity if you get what I mean.” Dark!Stiles knew what she meant and decided to use his Nogitsune pull to make things happen.  

“I’d love to take you. I know I can get a table, I have ways of inhabiting people to get what I want.”  Lydia ignored this weird choice of word play and agreed to go with him on Friday at 8pm.

“You can pick me up,” Dark!Stiles said, “I’ll be lying in the parking lot next to the storage place. Your GPS will tell you how to get there.” Lydia nodded, then shook her head a bit.  Man, technology was really something these days. She couldn’t always keep up, but knew she had to own the latest things.

At the restaurant Lydia made notice of Dark!Stiles’ bomber jacket.

“You usually only wear it in dreams, right? Where did you even get it?” Dark!Stiles shrugged.

“Yes, evidently Noshiko saved it in the bottom of the Eichen House for all these years. All it needed was a little bit of conditioning and it was good to go. You know, they just don’t make quality clothing like that anymore.” Lydia nodded knowingly as Noggy recalled something she’d mentioned earlier.

“You know Lydia, you mentioned that I only wear the jacket in dreams. I hope that means you’ve been dreaming about me. I hope you’ll dream about me tonight. I have a lot of surprises planned for us Lydia.” Lydia smiled a bit and began to lean in for a casual smooch when they were very rudely interrupted.

“What the fuck is this?!” Lydia jerked her head up to see a clearly agitated Stiles looking horrified. “Lydia what the fuck are you doing?” Lydia rolled her eyes and looked at her date apologetically.

“Sorry Noggy, this one can be so _uncouth_!” She shot Stiles a nasty look and waved her hand dismissively at him. “This is Stiles, Stiles this is-”

“IT’S THE MOTHERFUCKING NOGITSUNE LYDIA! HE FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME AND MADE ME PLAY MAHJONG IN HIS HEAD!”

“It was Go, Stiles! Don’t be racist!”  She exclaimed, clearly embarrassed for Stiles.

“AND KILL PEOPLE LYDIA!” Lydia crossed her arms exhaled loudly.

“Jackson killed people and he’s fine now!  Noggy’s sorry!”  Noggy shook his head menacingly while Lydia smirked. Stiles jaw dropped to say something, but Lydia just crossed her legs and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. “I don’t know, I guess once everything died down I noticed how cute he was.  You know I have a thing for bad boys.” Lydia twirled her finger in her strawberry blond locks as she remembered the way Noggy charged after her and Stiles in the hall of the school. A thousand years old meant he had a LOT of experience. She gave Noggy a little wink. Stiles didn’t know what to do or say so he just walked away.

“He killed your dog.” Lydia squeaked, absolutely shocked that Stiles would stoop so low.

“Oh my God, did you hear that? How rude! Like you would ever kill my precious Prada.”  Noggy thought for a moment as the waitress refilled their drinks and told them the specials.  They ordered and sipped wine as they waited for their meals.

“So Nogitsune, tell me, now that you’re done wreaking havoc, what are you up to?” Noggy smiled as he fingered the rim of his third glass of Malbec.

“Oh, though I’m done with the direct human killing, I’m never really done wreaking havoc. I’ve started a construction company where I build houses for hipsters in recently gentrified neighborhoods. I use shoddy equipment that will ruin their investment in about 3 - 5 years when I’m long gone.”

“An entrepreneur! How exciting! I love a man that knows how to use his hands and his mind.”  Lydia said nursing her 4th glass of Pinot Grigio.

“As I said Lydia, I’m never done wreaking havoc. You see there’s something about not only inhabiting someone like Stiles for a long time, but also having him inhabit you. You start to feel his wants and desires which is one of the reasons I asked you on this date. His obsession for you lingered even after he left.” Lydia was actually happy for once about Stiles being obsessed with her. She looked at him across the restaurant at a table with Scott and Kira, glaring in their direction. She smiled a bit.

"Hmmm, it’s kind of ironic how his incessant crush has kind of paid off a little bit.” Nogitsune!Stiles chuckled.

“Yes, it’s in his nature to love you, and it’s in my nature to fuck shit up. Once he left I felt really conflicted about how to express these new feelings.  So I got you a present.” Lydia’s face lit up as Noggy pulled out a small jewelry box. Inside were fur-lined earrings that looked like.. she wasn’t sure, but they almost looked like little ears.  She loved them instantly and felt an odd sort of familiarity in them as she put them on and checked her reflection in her compact.

“On one hand, I knew I wanted to give you a gift, but on the other hand I wanted to hurt you because, well… that’s what I do. So I think I found a really good compromise.” Lydia stroked the earrings.

“Wha- what are these made of?  It seems so familiar, but not like anything I’ve ever worn before.” Nogitsune!Stiles nodded knowingly.

“Yes, well that’s the other thing about Stiles. I have a little of him in me, and he’s got a little bit of me in him. So when we’re close he knows the things I’ve done. He was right when he told you about Prada. I killed her and I made those earrings from her skin.” Lydia took out her compact and looked again at the earrings which were now dripping blood down onto her blouse.  Her face turned red with rage as she had to tame her inner banshee to keep from setting off every car alarm in the area.

“YOU KILLED MY FUCKING DOG?! You bastard I will NEVER date you again!” She started to get up but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

“Prada had cancer, Lydia. She was dying a slow painful death. This way you’ll always have a piece of her.” Lydia looked almost conciliant with this man who murdered and then mangled her precious loved one. But...if Prada was in pain, maybe she could see how it was kind of sweet? Stiles came rushing over across the restaurant nearly crashing into the busboy along the way. He grabbed a butter knife off of a nearby table and pointed it at his former nogitsune counterpart.

“Lydia are you okay? I heard you scream and saw him push you down and what the fuck is that on your ears?” Stiles heaved a couple of times as Lydia looked into Nogitsune!Stiles’ dark circled eyes and ran her hand over the cold pale skin of his hollowed cheek. He did kind of have an emo boy, _Tim Burton chic_ like look to him, maybe…

“Nothing Stiles. It’s nothing. Noggy and I are leaving and going back to my place.” She stood up and reached her hand out to take Noggy’s. As Noggy stood up he winked at Stiles.

“I’m going to give her herpes.” Stiles dropped the butter knife and grimaced as Lydia laughed -sure there was no such thing as double herpes- and wrapped an arm around her little trickster’s waist. All in all, it was a good night. She might just not delete that Tindr app after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
